


The first, the last

by letuslovelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letuslovelarry/pseuds/letuslovelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2037, Harry and Louis are visiting their old neighborhood and reliving some good memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first, the last

**Author's Note:**

> It's in third person POV's. Enjoy!

Cheshire looks beautiful this afternoon. The sun light it's in a perfect orange tone and the weather is not hot nor cold, it's just warm and cozy. In the number four of this street, there's a small yellow house where once lived a boy with his mother and his four younger sisters. Beside the yellow house, there's a blue one, in the same design as the other one. Years ago, another boy lived there with his mother, sister and stepdad. They were the best of friends.

These two boys are now grown up men, with a successful life and happily married. They wanted to come back there one last time. Right now they're leaving the blue house.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith." Harry says "It's been so long since I moved out! Louis and I always wanted to come back to where we used to live when we were kids"

"Yeah, to the place where we met" Louis says, holding Harry's hands "It was nice of you letting us be in what is now your house, thank you"

"No, boys, it was my pleasure." says Mrs. Smith. She grabs their hands that are already tied up together and holds them to her own "I've never met a couple with so much story and so much passion as you two. I just wish my Ben was alive to hear all I've heard today" she says as she looks to the skies as if thinking about her old love that wasn't there anymore.

Harry and Louis don't know how to react. They decide to just let her have her moment and she is still holding both their hands.

"Oh well, look at me." she laughs and let go of their hands "I'm sorry, I'm just an old woman that misses her Ben too much." she pauses for a moment then continues "Where are you two lovebirds heading next?"

"Hm... I don't know, to be honest" Louis says, glad she changed the subject. "What do you suggest, my love?" he turns to Harry.

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to our secret place?" as Harry says it, his face lightens up.

"Can I ask what secret place are you talking about?" Mrs Smith seems interested.

"Yeah, do you know that waterfall down the river? Close to Mr. Evans' farm?" Louis asks and she nods "Well, me and Harry used to go there every sunday afternoon when he was 12 and I was 15. Nobody used to go there so we liked to call it our secret place"

"Oh, that sounds romantic!" Mrs. Smith laughs and pats Harry's shoulder "Well, you better hurry then."

"We will." says Harry "Again, thank you for your kindness. Goodbye, Mrs. Smith"

They leave and Mrs. Smith closes the door. Harry and his husband starts to walk their way to the waterfall.

"Such a nice woman, isn't she?" says Louis

"Yeah, I'm just really sorry her husband died. She seems to miss him too much" says Harry

They walk in silence, appreciating the memories and each other's company. Eventually, they bump into people they used to be friends with and they greet each other with a friendly "Hello", but now and then one of them will look back and think "Are they really holding hands?"  
They just smile. They don't care anymore.

Minutes later they arrive to the waterfall and it looks exactly the way it did so many years ago. The river is running it's course, as blue as the sky, the water is falling, free and loudly, the birds are singing and sometimes you can hear the crickets. It's time never passed in this place.  
They are both suddenly filled with old memories and decide to take some time to relive it. They search for a shadow place and find an old tree where they can sit. Harry leans against the tree and Louis sits between his legs in a way they're both now looking at the river, Louis head under Harry's chin, just like pieces of a puzzle. 

Then they let themselves be taken by the memories, it's really easy in a place like that.

***

Harry is now 12 years old. Louis is 15. They're throwing little rocks at the river to see how far they could go. They're both barefoot, with their feet under the water, shirts full of dirty and sweat, they've never felt so free.

"Look, Styles. It's all about you accepting your loss. Mine can go further than yours. I'm clearly stronger" Louis says preparing to throw the tiny rock that was in his hands

"Oh, you wish, Louis. You wish" Harry laughs

They're both prepared. "One. Two. Three. Go." they say together and throw their rocks in the river. Harry's goes further.

"I told you! I toooold you Louis. You were soooo full of yourself for nothing. As you can see, I'm stronger." Harry is jumping in his feet.

"Don't be such a jackass, Styles." Louis says but he is smiling too. He puts his hands on his stomach realizing how hungry he is. "Hey, let's eat something, I'm starving"

"Sure" the two of them go to the nearest tree to sit under the shadow, where their backpacks are. "I brought home made sandwiches what about you?" Harry asks while taking the sandwiches off his bag.

"I brought my mouth" Louis replies and Harry looks at him with an "I'm gonna kill you" face. "Woah, there boy! I'm just kidding. I brought the sodas you asked me to." He finally takes the sodas off his bag.

The boys start to wolf out the food. They don't even have time to hold a conversation because their mouths are full of it. Harry and Louis are really enjoying this sunday afternoon. It's summer, none of their parents are around to rule them. They have the feeling they were the only two people in the world.

They finish their meal and both just lay down in the grass, admiring the summer skies that are in a stunnning tone of blue today. 

"Summer should last forever, don't ya think?" Louis says still facing the sky.

"Agreed" Harry yawns, stretching out.

"Although I think someone would miss Mary too much if we don't get back to school..." Louis says and Harry can tell he has the most stupid smile on his face

"No, don't start this shit again" Harry is blushing against his will "Mary and I are just friends, you know that!" he says.

"Okay, sure. Friends with benefits, I see." Louis is being his usual tease.

"No, Louis. Just... no." Harry seems to be  embarrassed for some reason. Louis realizes that and stays quiet, waiting for the moment Harry is ready to say something. The silence lasts for a few minutes.

"It's just that... uhmm" Harry clears his throat and he is making too much effort to stay focused on the sky "I-I've never... you know...kissed anyone, man" He manages to say

Louis is in shock. He never thought about it but he always assumed Harry had already kissed someone in his life. It's just one of those things you kind of assume?  But now that he's actually thinking about it, Harry has never said such thing. Of course he's always talking about girls but he really never talked about any personal experiences. Well, that was unexpected. Louis sits so he can see Harry's face but Harry is still laying on the grass and his eyes are glued to the sky.

"Oh, really?" Louis asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really! Don't you dare make fun of me now"  Harry says and Louis is finding his reaction hilarious but he wouldn't make fun of him right now. He knows this must be important to Harry and he is happy he decided to share that with him. Made him feel special.

"I wouldn't." Louis answers and then he leans back to the grass, choosing not to say a word unless Harry wanted him to.

"Hm... Louis?" Harry says after some more silent minutes.

"Yes, Harry?"

"How was it for you?... I mean, your first kiss?" Harry asks in what seemed a whisper.

Louis takes sometime to answer, deliberating how he should tell the story. He decided to just say it how it happened. "Well... it was good, it was great...but also horrible and kinda awkward, as every first kiss is"

"Well, I wouldn't know that, would I." Harry says in a even lower tone.

Louis is really concerned about Harry. He is his best friend and he can tell this particular subject was bothering him. Louis is pretty sure he is the only person Harry has ever talked about it and he wants to do something to help his friend.   
He comes up with something. "I clearly am going mad." He thinks. "What the hell will I do if he says no? What about our friendship?" On the other hand, other thoughts were going through his mind: "Why not? We're best friends and nobody would see us here. It wouldn't mess with our friendship. I'm just trying to help and this is our secret place".

He must've stayed too quiet while thinking because now was Harry's turn to look concerned.

"Louis? Is everything okay, man?" Harry asks. "I don't think you've been breathing for the last five minutes."

Louis decided to take a chance with his crazy and stupid idea because he was feeling brave and it was a beautiful summer afternoon.

"Harry" Louis says as he sits, crossing his legs. "Do you...hmm...do you wanna know how it's like?"

Harry wasn't paying much attention,still looking at the sky, probably lost in his own thoughts. "How it feels like what?" He mumbles.

"How it feels like to kiss someone, Styles!" Louis sighs "Sometimes you can be very slow"

For the first time in the last half an hour, Harry takes his eyes off the sky to look at Louis. He doesn't seem disgusted or scared, which is good. 

"But, how? There's no one here..." Harry is confused.

"Bloody hell, Harry" Louis laughs his nerves away then points to himself as he says. "Someone".

In the sound of those words, Harry sits in just one moviment and Louis can hear his knees bones crackling. Harry seems to process the idea for a few minutes.

"Ohhhh! You mean you? You me to kiss you?" Harry's mouth is open like the shape of an "O", but he still doesn't look scared, just really confused and now Louis is thinking everything is kinda funny.

"Okay, now I'm really offended" Louis says but he is laughing. At least he knows the friendship is not over. Well, yet. "If you think you're too good to kiss me, Styles, then fine. Good luck finding a girl in this damn town who wants to kiss you."

"No, Louis wait... I...." Harry is now smiling even though his eyes are serious "I didn't mean it like that... I- just... I'm kinda surprised, to be honest. Why would you want to kiss me?"

"I mean, I'm a great kisser, I've been told. I could teach you" _"And you're kinda handsome"_ Louis thinks but doesn't say it out loud.

They both laugh and everything is natural and not tense again. Well, as much as it couldn't be considering Harry was about to have his first kiss ever.

"So, what do you say, Harry?"

"Okay" Harry answers,.

Then they just... sit there. None of them really knows what to do and are too nervous to make the first move.

"Okay so now what?" Harry asks. They both laugh and Harry can feel his heart is going crazy and his breath is getting heavy. "I'm really doing this, I'm really gonna kiss my best friend. Louis is gonna be my first kiss, I'm really really really doing this." He thinks.

"Now I kiss you, you fool" Louis smiles and Harry can't help but smiling back to him. 

Harry stays stands still as Louis starts to lean to kiss him. He wonders if the other can hear his heart because it's going crazy and he thinks it might explode before Louis lips even touch his own. He really doesn't want that to happen.  
Louis is being very gentle, slowly getting closer to Harry's face, trying not to scare him. Even though this is not his first kiss, he is still nervous, Harry is his best friend after all, and there's this feeling of thousands butteflies in his stomach that he just isn't used to.  
They're now millimeters apart but their mouths aren't touching yet. Harry can feel Louis' breathe is his face and he likes how warm it feels. This very moment before the kiss would forever be in Harry's memory. Louis is still there, closer than ever. He gives himself a chance to look at Harry's face from up close. His green eyes are wide open and his cheeks are red because they were running before and his lips are equally red and he can't wait anymore. He leans even more and kisses his best friend.

Louis keeps it gentle with Harry because he knows how scary a first kiss can be. Surprisingly, Harry is a very good kisser, even if this is his first time. Harry's lips are soft and warm and even though the inital intention was just give him a quick kiss, Louis can't let go of Harry. He decided not to. If they were gonna do this just this once, might as well do it well. They continue intertwining their tongues and there's a moment Louis even grabs Harry's hair with his left hand and Harry sighs through his mouth. After a few minutes of pure intensity, they let go of the kiss.

None of them say a word. The sun is right where it needs to be, the wind messes with their hair, the only sounds they hear are some birds and the river in front of them. 

"Woah" Harry is the one to break the silence. "I must say...that was a hell of a first kiss, Louis. You've set the pattern too high." Harry says, catching his breath.

"Thank you" Louis jokes in a former tone. "You're not a bad kisser yourself, Harry." Louis laughs.

They look at each other for a moment and they're just glad it wasn't weird or anything, it was natural and good and right now they're just enjoying the moment.

More minutes of silence.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

Wanna do it again?" Louis asks "You know, for practice" he rubs his own neck.

"For practice" Harry nods and they both laugh for five minutes straight after that.

"For pratice". Louis says and leans again. 

***

Now back in the present, the 44 year old Louis and the 41 year old Harry are still sitting there in the same river, at sunset. They wonder if that's the same tree they had their first kiss, so many years ago, when they had no clue they'd be best friends for life. And even more than that.

"Do you remember, love?" Louis is still sitting in the middle of Harry's legs, they're looking at the waterfall "We didn't kiss only twice that afternoon." he smiles

"Are you kidding me? Of course I remember! It was one of the best days of my life, I certainly didn't sleep that night." Harry smiles too. These memories only brings them joy.

"Looking back now, it all just seems unreal, don't you think, Harry?" Louis is now glancing at the sky. "After that first kiss we just went through so many things together! Good things, bad things, awful things. I had to keep up with a few of your girlfriends and I acted all cool when I was actually ready to kill any of them. Then to pay back, I'd just make up with some stupid girl from our school so you'd see me with her" Louis laughs. "We were so stupid, weren't we?"

"We were just two kids in love, who wouldn't just admit it. We didn't know anything about life" Harry says, kissing Louis hair and holding him closer to his chest. "Sometimes I can't believe you were my first kiss, my first love, my first everything." 

Louis turns to face Harry, still in his lap, then he kisses his best friend, his Harry, his 11 year old curly boy, his 41 year old man, his husband. 

"Yeah, my love." Louis says, letting go of the kiss to look into Harry's eyes "and I intend to be your last"

Then he hugs him again and they watch the sun go down, on their secret place.


End file.
